Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98AUSROMEOxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling (unpatented), with the variety xe2x80x98AUSbloom,xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,677).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a very free-flowering and healthy variety with flowers of the classic English rose shape with a good fragrance.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Blooms of velvety crimson which gradually change to a rich purple;
2. Deeply cupped blooms which open out to a shallow, quartered and very full cup;
3. Strong, branching growth; and
4. Strong old rose fragrance.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Rosa dumetorum laxa rootstock, as performed at Albrighton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98AUSromeoxe2x80x99 differs from its seed parent in that xe2x80x98AUSromeoxe2x80x99 has dark, reddish purple flowers while the seed parent has crimson red flowers, and differs from its pollen parent in that xe2x80x98AUSromeo""sxe2x80x99 flowers have 120 petals and are flat whereas xe2x80x98AUSbloom""sxe2x80x99 flowers have 140 petals which are slightly recurved when mature.
The most similar variety, xe2x80x98AUSversexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,315) is bushy and upright with dark mat green foliage, whereas xe2x80x98AUSromeoxe2x80x99 is strong, branching and has medium mat green foliage.